


Loser Wears The Chicken Hat

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: From High School to Adulthood (Stuff that can be read togetherish) [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brentrick is mostly just in the background, By the way the vomit in this fic is not a kink, Chicken hat, Cockblock Tyler!, Daddy Kink, Drinking Games, Frank and Mikey are in the past, Gerard and Pete are in the past, I can't remember how many times I wrote the word Daddy for this fic, I know some of yall are freaky like that, Just guys getting drunk, M/M, No one was ready, Patrick Is Sexually Active, Pete doesn't know, The pizza guy wasn't ready, Vomiting, but it's not, protective Pete, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Pete invites everyone over for a drinking game. Things get interesting and gross.





	Loser Wears The Chicken Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been sitting on and haven't posted because I wasn't sure if I wanted to but what the hell? By the way this shit's weird. Also, if you didn't read the tags I'll tell you this doesn't really have a lot of Brentrick. I know whenever I post it's usually Brentrick smut and in a way it kind of is, but this one is focused more on the others.
> 
> Brendon is in italics and Patrick is in bold.

"Did you already call up the guys," Mikey asks.

"Yeah, I ordered some pizza and had the guys pick up some junk food. They should be here in a little bit."

"How do you know it's tonight?"

"Brendon told me he was getting laid. He's been going at this one guy for months now."

"And you don't know who?"

"No, he wont tell any of us. I wonder if Patrick knows, they're like best friends. I'm sure he told him."

"Yeah," Mikey smiles, "I think Patrick knows."

"Do you think I should invite Patrick? He's so cute when he drinks, he gets all cuddly and starts talking in French."

Mikey looks at him weird, "he tries to take his clothes off. And that French is him flirting, you know that right?"

"Patrick is not flirty. Though he does try and take his clothes off. Brendon's pretty good at babysitting him. I want to invite him though, it would be hilarious seeing his expression when he hears Brendon in the other room. Or would you be jealous if I invited him? He does try to cuddle with me."

"I'm not jealous of Patrick," he says, "I know you're not the one Patrick thinks about."

"Patrick has a crush on someone? Who? Tell me. What's he do? Where does he live?"

"Calm down," he says, "before you go all big brother I think you should wait for Patrick to tell you. I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't told you who he's with."

"So he has told you he's with someone! Tell me, Mikey, tell me!"

"No," he says, "you'll find out when he wants you to find out."

Pete frowns, "but what if the guy is no good? Patrick's a good kid."

"Patrick's like twenty something, he's not exactly a kid, babe."

"Look, Patrick is innocent. He's a precious child and he needs to be protected from all the evil in the world. So tell me who this guy is."

"No, and don't go snooping through Patrick's room to try and find out about the guy."

"I wont if you just tell--wait," he pauses before his frown begins to turn serious, "he's been in Patrick's room? He's been in my apartment?!"

He rolls his eyes, "it's a shared apartment."

"Mikey, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'm probably going to go to prison for murdering this man. I'll be real, I'm probably going to have to establish my dominance there and I might have to get a prison bitch. But I swear to you it will be purely physical. I'll still love you with my entire heart."

He laughs, "you're a little short."

"Not where it matters," he says.

"Well yeah, but if I'm being honest you'd be someone's bitch as soon as you walked through the door. Also, back to the Patrick situation, you know he's had sex right?"

"Shut up! No he hasn't!"

"Yes, he has. I bet he does it all the time."

"No," he says covering his ears, "lalalalalalalalalala!"

Mikey crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow, "are you finished?"

"Are you going to talk about Patrick's sex life?"

"He has one."

"No, he doesn't! Patrick is Patrick. He's practically a nun! He drinks apple juice and watches cartoons on Saturdays and he makes me add more marshmallows to his lucky charms. Okay? He does not fuck people!"

"You're right," he says.

"Thank you!"

"From what I've heard people fuck him."

"Ehhhhh," Pete says shaking his head pointing his finger in the other man's face, "no! No saying that. He's a good kid and he wont do that until he's married."

"You really believe that?"

"I believe it and I'll believe it until the day I die. You should believe it too."

"I don't know," he tells him, "remember the Fourth of July when you were dressed up as Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah, that was a great Fourth of July, thanks for that hand job by the way."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. Anyway, remember what you made Patrick wear?"

"He lost the bet and had to wear the outfit. Thanks for kissing me so I'd win too."

"You still owe me ten bucks for that," he says, "but what I'm trying to say is that was a really short outfit."

"Yeah, I think he might still have it," he says before pausing and thinking about it. He smiles and turns to Mikey, "hey, if I get that outfit will you wear it for me?"

"Not a chance in hell," he says, "but, when Patrick was there, did you see everyone around him?"

"Looking at Patrick in heels, haha, yeah. That was priceless."

"They weren't laughing, they were practically gawking. I think I saw Gabe watching him dance."

He goes wide eyed sitting up from his seat, "is Gabe is the guy? Mikey, if he is you'd better tell me right the fuck now! He's an asshole and he'll hurt Patrick and I-"

"Gabe is not the guy! Jesus Christ, Pete, calm down. You know Patrick's got better taste than that."

"Oh thank god," he says relaxing back against the fuzzy cover, "do you think he'll marry someone as sweet as he is?"

Mikey laughs, "um, sort of, yeah. I guess."

"Mikey," he says frowning, "you're really killing me when you laugh at stuff like that."

"Well, okay. What if the guy Patrick was with was sort of like you?"

"Mikey, if he's anything like me then you _have_ to tell me. I've got to go kick his ass."

"You're not kicking anyone's ass."

"I'll kick your ass if you don't tell me."

Mikey laughs, "is that so, tough guy?"

"Yeah," he says trying to act serious, "I'll kick your ass right now!"

Mikey smiles unbuckling himself, "you'd better shut up before I make you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says.

Pete moves his seat back and Mikey moves to sit on his lap.

"How are you going to make me shut up?" 

"You want me to show you," he ask kissing him. 

"Show me."

Mikey moves his lips down Pete's jaw, the slight beard tickling his skin until he started kissing his neck. Pete licks his lips and moves his hands around him grabbing his hips.

"I could so kick your ass," Mikey says against his skin.

"God I know you could," Pete says moving his head back up so he could kiss him.

They only make out for a second until there's a knock on the window. They pull back quickly and turn seeing Tyler standing there. Pete rolls the window down, "Tyler, you know I like you but we're kind of busy right now."

"Pretty sure I just stopped something that could have turned illegal real quick," Tyler says.

"No," Pete says shaking his head, "I've got tinted windows."

Mikey groans and gets off his lap and moving back to his seat. Pete glares at Tyler and adjusts his jeans, "this had better be pretty fuckin important, dude."

He opens the backseat and gets in, "okay, so something happened."

"More like something didn't happen," Pete mumbles.

Mikey rolls his eyes and turns to look at Tyler, "what happened?"

"I found something in Josh's room the other day when he went to make me breakfast."

"What was it," Mikey asked.

"Probably a book on how to be a great cockblock," Pete mutters.

Mikey shoots him a look before turning back to Tyler, who lets out a worried sigh, "I found lipstick, a blonde wig, and two grand."

Pete gets confused and then turns around, "wait, what?"

"I found red lipstick, a long blonde wig, and two grand in his dresser when I went to put the lube away."

"Holy shit," Mikey says.

"Yeah, yeah," Pete said, "but what did you do that was so good he made you breakfast?"

"Pete, that's not the important part," Mikey tells him.

Pete turns to look at his boyfriend, "Oh, says you!"

He turns back to Tyler smiling, "so, what'd you do for him? Did you go down on him?"

"No! Well--look that's not the problem right now."

"Yeah, obviously! He made you _breakfast_."

"Pete," Mikey says sternly, "we need to deal with the real issue."

"Text me the details about the other thing later, continue with the original thing."

"I don't know what to do," he says, "It's so weird."

Mikey sighs, "look I don't want to be the one to bring up the thing you haven't asked but I guess I'll be the one to. Do you think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know. All that money though, do you think he's got a sugar daddy?"

"Probably not," Pete says.

"Yeah there would definitely be more money and more expensive things around if he did," Mikey says.

"Why would you know that," Pete asks.

They both stare at him for a second and he opens his mouth shrugging for a second, "you know, if one had a sugar daddy I'm sure they would try to get a lot out of them. Maybe some money, maybe some clothes or something. Was there anything new in his room?"

"Not really. There was a dress in there though...do you--you don't think he's like a hooker, right?"

"Josh is pretty shy," Mikey says.

Pete raises his eyebrows looking off somewhere, "you know, the shy ones are always the freakiest."

"Hey, Pete," Mikey says glaring at him.

"Yeah, babe," he asks turning to him smiling.

"Why don't you go ahead and get the drinks!"

He looks back at Tyler before nodding awkwardly, "right, I'll just do that."

Mikey rubs his forehead as he gets out of the car, "sorry about him. But look, I really don't think Josh is the type of person to sleep with strangers for money, especially since he's seeing you. Josh loves you. Maybe he just withdrew a lot of money from the bank so he could buy something expensive. He said something about wanting new record player and some new vinyls."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right. But in case you're wrong and he is doing _that_ what do I do?"

"Maybe you should just ask him about it. I'm sure if you just ask he'll tell you why."

"I don't even know how to ask about that. I honestly don't even want to know if he is."

"If it makes you feel any better Josh would never cheat on you so I _really_ don't think that's what it is. He probably just used the lipstick and wig for a costume or something. And the money is just there for something expensive he's going to buy."

"Do you think the expensive thing is drugs?"

"Josh would never ever go near anything like that."

"You really think it's just nothing?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I don't think I'll ask him about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll wait until he tells me. If it's important then he will."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks for talking about it with me," he smiles, "I'm sorry I cockblocked you two."

"It's fine," he says, "I don't mind helping you and keeping your secrets. You are keeping our secret from everyone."

"Yeah, Josh doesn't even know and it's really hard not to tell him."

"Thank you for not telling him. For not telling anyone really, eventually we're going to tell everyone but not right now."

"You've been messing around since high school. You've been dating for like how many years now? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"It's complicated, we work together. The sneaking around definitely sucks, but sometimes it's kind of fun trying not to get caught. Makes me feel like I'm in high school again."

"So, what's Pete planning for tonight?"

"He wants to play a gross drinking game involving Brendon having sex in his apartment."

"What," he asks looking slightly disgusted.

"He wants to sit in his apartment and listen to Brendon through the wall and there are a few words when we hear them we have to drink."

"Pete's not angry about Brendon and Patrick being together?"

"Shh! He doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know, it's obvious. Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Well, yeah, I know. But he doesn't know, so don't tell him. He thinks Patrick's innocent."

"Doesn't surprise me, he's like a big brother to him," he says shrugging, "he probably still puts more marshmallows in his lucky charms."

The door opens and Pete stands there with bags in hand, "can you help me with this bag?"

Mikey gets out taking the other bag. When they're out of the car they walk towards Pete's apartment seeing Gerard and Frank standing there talking to Andy and Joe.

"That's a lot of vodka," Frank says smiling, "but you definitely have my attention."

"We're going to play a game," Pete says.

"I do love games involving vodka," Frank says.

"This one's gross," Mikey tells him.

They see Josh run towards them, hair and clothes bouncing until he comes to a stop. He rests his hands on his knees breathing heavily, "hey!"

He pants and tries to speak, "sorry, I would have been here earlier but I had to-" He pauses to catch his breath, "take care of some stuff."

"It's fine," Pete says, "come on in, guys."

They head upstairs setting the bags around the coffee table and relaxing on and near the couch.

"What's the game," Gerard asks.

"It's kind of weird," Pete says.

"He wants to play a drinking game involving listening to Brendon have sex through the wall," Mikey says flatly.

"Dude," Andy says.

"That's pretty fucking weird," Joe says, "even for you."

"Look, Pete," Gerard starts, "I'm all for weird, but isn't that a little too weird?"

"Do you all have a twenty," Frank asks.

They all pull out their wallets going through their cash.

"Yeah," Joe says.

They all start nodding and agreeing. Pete smiles, "why? You want to throw money in the mix?"

"Yeah," he says, "we all put in a twenty and whoever wins gets the money."

"Well," Joe says, "I guess if it's for money then I'm in."

"Me too," Andy says.

"Explain the game," Josh says.

"Okay," Pete starts, "we have to drink every time they say a certain word. From what I've heard very often they say the words _fuck, Daddy, spank,_ and _baby_."

"I don't know," Mikey says, "they also throw in the occasional _Oh my god_ so maybe that can be a special one?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Okay, since this thing can last anywhere from twenty minutes to forty five minutes I've decided that instead of one shot we do a little more than that."

"Jesus Christ," Mikey says looking at Pete, "he's going to get us all absolutely shitfaced."

"The pizza and snacks will soak up the alcohol in your stomach, don't be such a baby," Pete says.

"I am not a baby!"

"Then lets pick a number," he says with a big grin on his face, "okay, they say Daddy pretty often so maybe one shot for that one?"

"Let's right it down," Joe says, "we'll probably forget."

"Alright, alright," Pete says getting a marker and grabbing a part of the shopping bag, "one shot for Daddy."

"Brendon says baby a lot," Mikey says.

"Two shots," Pete asks.

He nods, "two shots for baby."

"Three for spank," Gerard asks.

"Sure, they don't really say that one often," Pete says.

"What about fuck," Joe asks.

"That one's pretty rare so maybe four or five," he asks everyone.

"Four," Andy nods.

"That sounds good," Tyler says, "what about the special one?"

"That can be five," he says.

"This sounds a little dangerous," Josh says looking between them all and biting his lip nervously.

"Josh," Tyler smiles, "we can totally do this. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"You haven't heard them fuck," Mikey says mindlessly looking at the TV.

"Tyler, I'm scared," Josh says grabbing his arm gently.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to," he says rubbing his back.

"But you have to wear the hat," Pete says smiling.

"Not the hat," Josh frowns.

"Mikey," Pete says staring at Josh, "bring the hat."

He sits there crossing his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow at Pete until the dark haired man sighs, "please?"

"Fine," he says standing and going into Pete's room.

He comes back with the ugly hat and Pete tosses it at Josh, "put it on."

"I don't wanna," he says.

"If you aren't playing you have to wear the hat!"

He frowns and puts the hat on. The cartoon stuffed chicken shoved onto his head while he sits in shame.

"How's that hat feel, Josh," Pete asks.

"It feels bad," he says, "I-I want to play!"

"Give me the hat," Andy says, "someone's got to take care of you drunks."

He takes the hat from Josh and puts it on. Just then they hear laughing in the next apartment.

"Oh shit," Pete smiles, "I think it's about to start."

"I haven't eaten," Josh says.

"Shove some chips in your mouth and get ready," Mikey says.

He eats a few chips and they can kind of hear kissing.

"Everyone take a bottle and a shot glass," Pete says, "I don't know how long this is going to last so you're pouring your own until you pass out or something."

Everyone agrees and takes a bottle and a glass.

_"If you want Daddy to finger you then you have to say please."_

Gerard gasps and looks to Frank whispering, "he has to say please."

"You heard Daddy," Pete smiles, "that's a shot."

They pour the first drink and raise it.

"Gentlemen, good luck and may the best drinker win."

They drink.

**"Please?"**

"He said please," Frank says.

_"Please what?"_

**"Please Daddy?"**

"That's another shot," Joe says.

"They say Daddy a lot by the way. I don't know if I mentioned that yet but they do," Pete says, "so buckle up guys."

Frank shrugs, "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

They drink.

Then the talking stops and they hear a soft moan through the wall. It's not long before another moan comes. It's louder this time.

_"You like that, baby?"_

Whoever it was moaned louder.

**"Yes Daddy!"**

"How many for baby," Gerard asks.

"Two," Mikey says.

"Baby and then Daddy, that's three shots," Josh says.

"Can you handle that," Pete asks.

His brows come together and he's annoyed, "I can handle it!"

"Then. Drink."

One shot.

Two shots.

Three shots.

Josh makes a face when it goes down. Pete smiles, "is it good?"

"It's great," he says through his teeth.

A mewl came from the other side of the wall and Gerard swallowed hard shifting in his spot. Frank looks over him and eventually he sees him put his hands in his lap against the floor and lean forwards into them with his hips.

"Oh my god," Frank says smiling.

"What," Gerard asked.

"You're turned on right now," he says amused.

"I am not!"

"Oh really? So if I stick my hand down your pants you wont be getting a boner?"

"Alright, fine, I'm a little turned on," he says, "so what?"

"Dude," Mikey says, "I'm in the same room. You can't get turned on when I'm in the same room as you."

Gerard and Frank looked at each other before rubbing their necks and avoiding eye contact.

"I knew you two weren't sleeping on the top bunk that night!"

"You would have done the same thing," Gerard says.

"No, because I can keep it in my pants!"

"That's not what I'm worried about right now, Mikey," Frank says, "the thing I'm more concerned with is that Gerard's got a boner for Brendon."

"I'm not turned on by Brendon," Gerard says.

"You sure," Mikey asks, "you've got a thing for dark haired guys."

Gerard goes wide eyed and quickly says the first thing to come to mind, "I'm just picturing Frank doing that stuff to me."

"Dude," Tyler says, "right now?"

"Can we just drink? They're still talking," Gerard says.

"Yeah, sure."

**"Stop."**

_"What's wrong?"_

**"I'll cum if you don't stop."**

"Oh my god," Pete says.

"I know," Gerard says, "he must be great at that."

Frank turns and looks slightly annoyed.

"Sorry! Just listening like everyone else."

"He could just be faking it," Mikey says.

"Do you fake orgasms," Gerard asks.

"No," he says pausing, "okay, I did once."

Pete's jaw dropped, "what? Why?"

"I was just really tired."

"Well, yeah, but even when I'm tired Frank always gets me to wake up."

Mikey looks at him in disgust, "first off, ew. Second, I just wanted to sleep."

"Sounds like the guy wasn't trying hard enough," Gerard says eating some chips.

"The guy was trying his best," Pete says defensively.

"Guess his best wasn't good enough if he had to fake it," Frank shrugs eating one of the chips that fell into Gerard's lap.

**"Brendon!"**

There's a loud smack and a whimper.

_"That's not my name, baby. What's my name?"_

"That's two," Pete says.

They all knock back two shots.

**"Daddy."**

They all take another shot.

_"Say it again."_

**"Daddy."**

They take another shot and everyone can tell Josh isn't enjoying it. There's another smack against skin and a loud moan.

_"Say it again, this time say it loud, baby."_

**"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"**

"Shit," Pete says, "that's five."

"That's a lot of shots," Josh says.

"Can you handle it," Pete asks.

"Yes," he says glaring at him. They watch him go to pour a shot but instead he brings the bottle to his lips and takes five gulps.

"Wow," Pete says, "I underestimated you, kid."

"Five shots," he tells Pete.

Pete smiles and tips his bottle. When everyone finishes they all begin to feel a little undsteady. Tyler leans in close, "Josh, you don't have to keep drinking. If you want to quit it's okay. I'll pay your twenty. It's not a big deal."

"I'm playing the game."

"He's just messing with you, you don't have to prove anything. You know that," he tells him

"I want to do this."

He hesitates before nodding and rubbing his back, "okay."

_"I want everyone to hear how good I'm making you feel."_

"Oh believe me," Joe says, "we can hear it."

**"Can you take the handcuffs off of me?"**

"He's wearing handcuffs," Gerard whispers.

_"I don't know, you've been really bad."_

"He's been _really_ bad," Frank whispers.

**"Please take them off."**

_"I guess if you beg for a different punishment."_

"Oh my god," Frank says, "do you think he's gonna beg."

"He better if he wants those cuffs off," Gerard says.

**"Please give me a different punishment, Daddy."**

They all take a shot as fast as possible so it's silent when they talk again.

_"That's not good enough, baby."_

"That's two," Mikey says.

They take two and strain their ears to try and hear. They're all quiet now.

**"You know what I want you to do."**

"Well, I don't," Frank says.

"Wait for it," Mikey says.

_"I do. But I want to hear you say it."_

"What is it," Tyler asks Mikey.

"Wait for it."

**"Brendon."**

There's a loud smacking noise and a moan.

"Is he spanking him," Frank asks.

Mikey nods, "dude fucking loves it."

**"Brendon."**

Another spank is heard.

_"I'm starting to think you like it when I spank you."_

"That's three," Josh says.

They silently take shots and try not to be loud so they can hear.

_"Is that it, baby? You want Daddy to spank you?"_

"Six," Joe says.

**"Yes."**

_"I can't hear you."  
_

It's silent for a second as they take the shots.

**"Yes, Daddy."**

_"Louder."_

**"Yes! Spank me, Daddy, spank me!"**

"That's eight shots," Frank says beginning to sound concerned.

"The game gets intense. You can always quit though," Pete says.

Josh tips his bottle taking eight gulps before setting the bottle on the table. He makes a disgusted face but eventually looks up at Pete.

"I'm quitting," Mikey says shaking his head, "I'm not getting trashed. Fuck, I need some bread, I've got to do something before I start stumbling."

He heads into the kitchen to retrieve a half loaf of bread.

"Mikey, don't be a quitter," Pete says when he sits back down.

"Someone's got to be alert enough to help Andy if something happens."

"I'm still in," Gerard says drinking.

"If Gee's still in I'm still in," Frank says bringing the bottle to his lips.

"I'm not backing down so easily," Joe says.

"Then let's drink," Pete says.

They all finish their shots and listen to the spanking coming from the other room. The loud moans were paired with soft **thank you's**  and everyone was somewhere between shocked and intreigued.

Gerard swallows audibly, "wow, he must be really good at that."

"Really," Frank asks watching him shift on the floor.

"I'm just saying! He's not complaining."

"No," Josh says wide eyed, "he's _thanking_ him."

_"You want Daddy to fuck you?"_

**"Yes!"**

_"Oh, come on, babyboy,"_ he says with a laugh _, "I want you to beg for me."_

**"Please?"**

They mindlessly drink from their bottles

_"I know you can beg prettier than that."_

**"Please? Please fuck me, Daddy!"**

_"Since you asked so nicely."_

Then there was a pause. Josh burped and covered his mouth swallowing down everything that came up. Tyler reached over pushing the hair from his face, "Josh, please stop."

He shakes his head, "I can do this! I'm like almost done with the bottle. I'm gonna win."

"Win what? Alcohol poisoning," he asks.

**"Oh my god!"**

"That's five," Frank says.

"Josh," Tyler says before he starts to slur his words, "we don't have to keep going."

"He's right," Pete says, "you don't have to keep going."

"I'm winning that money," Josh says tipping his bottle.

"Pete," Andy says sternly.

He sighs and nods towards Josh, "fine, fine. Look, Josh, if you don't want to we don't have to keep going. Everyone can get their money back and we'll stop."

"I want to keep going," he says calmly smiling, "but we can stop if you're scared 'm gonna win."

He laughs, "I'm not scared."

Josh smiles bigger, "loser wears the chicken hat."

"Fine," he says tipping his bottle.

"For. A. Week."

"You are so on," Pete says, "I'm the drinking champion." 

"Jesus Christ," Mikey says, "how do we stop them."

"You can't," Andy saysl

"I'm out," Joe says, "this is clearly between these two. We got any beer in the fridge?"

 

They drink and Tyler stops, "I-I can't do it, man. I'm out."

Josh frowns, "you're out?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be right here for you," he says moving behind him and hugging him.

He rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes, "I'll always be here for you."

The moans through the wall are loud and Gerard starts leaning a little right. Frank moves behind him leaning him back into his chest, "are you tired, Gee?"

He shakes his head and turns to whisper something in his ear. Frank goes wide eyed, "now? Like, right now? Right this second?"

He nods.

**"Fuck me harder!"**

"What," Pete asks taking a drink.

"Can we borrow your room real quick," Frank asks. 

"No," Mikey almost shouts.

"What," Pete asks, "why do you need to--OH! You two wanna fuck in my room?!"

"Well, I at least want a hand job," Frank says.

"No fucking way, I'm not listening to you two get cum all over my--friend's bed," Mikey says. 

"We'll fuck in the floor," Gerard says, "and I can be quiet."

"No you can't," Mikey shouts, "I can't tell you how many times you two kept me awake when I'd stay with you."

"He can be quiet," Frank tells him, "you wouldn't believe how many times we've fucked in the same room as you guys."

"Yeah, fine, okay, but only if you quit the game," Pete says.

Mikey's jaw drops, "Pete!"

"Deal," Frank says quickly standing.

Gerard smiles and kisses him heading back to Pete's room. Mikey crosses his arms over his chest and Pete turns to him, "they'll be quiet."

He rolls his eyes and begins to glare.

**"Brendon, take my-ah! Take my cuffs off!"**

_"Why? You look good like this."_

**"My wrists are starting to get sore! Fuck!"**

Josh kept drinking and Pete drank hearing Mikey sigh next to him. He stops and turns, "Mikey, please stop pouting. They're being quiet."

"I am not pouting!"

"Yes, you are. Look, you wont even know they're there. They'll be quiet."

_"Just like that, baby, ride it just like that."_

"Well, quieter than Brendon at least," Joe says. 

Pete and Josh drank and once Josh stopped he pause and covered his mouth burping slightly. Pete smiled, "first one to throw up loses."

Tyler puts his hand on his forehead, "are you okay, Josh?"

"Yeah, 'm fine," he says pushing his hand away lightly.

"Why don't you just stop," Tyler says softly, "I'll pay the money, it's no big deal."

"He's wearing the fucking hat, Tyler."

"You're wearing the fucking hat, Josh," Pete says.

They glare at each other for a minute until the bedroom door opens, "Pete, where's your lube?"

"Left side drawer," Mikey and Pete at the same time.

Josh cocks his head to the side and looks at Mikey, "why do you know that?"

"Because Pete is gross," Mikey says, "he's a gross guy who lets gross people fuck in his gross room."

**"Brendon!"**

_"You like being on top like this?"_

**"Oh my god, yes!"**

"And he's also a gross guy who listens to his friends fuck and makes a gross drinking game out of it."

"Mikey," Pete says cupping his cheek so his eyes focus on him, "you're getting angry."

"I'm not angry," he says pushing his hand away. He thinks for a second, "hey, first person who pukes loses, right?"

"Yeah," Josh says drinking his shots with the other man.

Mikey turns to face Pete smiling when he brings his bottle down. Pete's eyebrows come together, "what are you doing?"

"Remember that outfit you made Patrick wear for the Fourth?"

"Yeah," he says, "why? Are you thinking about what I asked earlier?"

"No," he said, "I just want you to know that Patrick got fucked in that outfit."

"No he didn't," he says getting upset, "Patrick is sweet and innocent and I don't like you telling me these lies."

"He told me."

"No," he says shaking his head and pointing at him with the hand still holding the bottle, "he did not tell you because that didn't happen!"

"Was he next to you all night?"

"No, I told him not to be and he told me he was going to go have-" he cuts himself off thinking about that night before shaking his head, "you know what? I know Patrick and he wouldn't just give himself to some stranger."

"No," Mikey says, "Patrick doesn't mess around with strange men. Just people he knows, and you know everyone Patrick knows, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"Patrick is letting someone you know fuck him."

He puts a hand on the table shaking his head, "no, Patrick doesn't do _that_  he wouldn't do that!"

"You really think that? So if I went into Patrick's room right now I wouldn't find anything?"

"Mikey, do not go in there. That's Patrick's stuff. He's really fighty when people touch his stuff."

"Five bucks says I find a sex toy," he says raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up! No you wont," he says frowning.

He smiles and goes towards Patrick's room.

"You're not going to find anything," Pete yells, "Patrick doesn't do that! He's not ready for that kind of stuff. He would only do that if he was married. You know how Patrick is."

"I don't think this is going to end well," Joe says.

"Of course not! _Someone_ ," he shouts loud enough for Mikey to hear, "is touching Patrick's stuff. We'll hear about it for days."

Mikey pops his head into the living room, "I'm curious. If I were to find something, you'd have to admit he's having sex, right?"

"You wont find anything."

"Hey," Frank says coming out of Pete's room. Gerard wipes his mouth and trails behind him, "what'd we miss?"

"Mikey is trying to--Jesus that was really fast," Pete says.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of practice," Gerard says. 

Pete raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times, "I learn something new about you two every time I see you. Anyway, Mikey is trying to prove Patrick's had sex."

"Oh he has," Gerard says nodding, his expression completely serious, "yeah. I walked in on Patrick and a person I wont name because Pete will go all Liam Neeson and hunt the guy down."

"You are lying," Pete says.

Mikey walks out with a small box in hand. He sets it on the table, "take a look, Pete."

He looks in the box seeing colorful toys and bottles of liquids.

"Those aren't his. I don't know whose those are but they aren't his," Pete says.

Gerard pulls out a collar and shows him the tag that had Patrick's name engraved on it, "he's got a collar."

Frank pulls out a glitter vibrator and smiles, "aww, Patrick is so cute! Even his vibrator's adorable. Look, it's got little glittery stars on it!"

Pete shakes his head.

"This box of batteries says 'Contains 26' there's four left in there," Mikey tells him.

"Okay, so he masturbates. Big deal."

"Oh shit," Frank says, "Gerard, this is the stuff we buy! You know that blowjob stuff that makes cum taste like a candy store?"

Pete goes wide eyed and tips his bottle chugging the liquid and Josh can't help but smile at his disturbed expression.

"Wish I knew he had that, we could have used some a few minute ago," Gerard says going through the box with him.

"No, all these bottles are empty, the only one left is the grape one," Frank says, "that one is like the worst flavor."

And Pete can't help it. He throws up all over himself and the side of the table. The yellowy mush covered his lap and everyone visibly flinched.

"Ugh," Joe says, "I eat off that table."

Pete groans and Josh smiles, "I did it, I won!"

The doorbell rings and Mikey gets up walking over.

Josh looks down at the puke and shakes his head before clutching his stomach. He breathes out slow looking green, "woah. That's a lot of vomit."

"Oh no," Andy says, "no, no, no, not on the carpet!"

Mikey opens the door and the pizza guy smiles for a second, "thiry-two forty-six."

Josh and Pete throw up and the pizza guy's jaw drops.

"Oh my god," Pete groans, "he does have sex. Patrick does do that."

"Oh my god, their puke touched. I think I might throw up," Gerard says, "oh my god, it smells like stomach acid. That is so fucking gross."

"Don't throw up," Joe says shaking his head, "don't you fucking throw up, dude. If you throw up I'm gonna throw up."

"Tyler," Josh groans, "throwing up hurts."

The pizza guy stood in shocked as Mikey casually went through Pete's wallet, "shit. Do you have change for a twenty?"

He looks up seeing the greasy teen staring behind him in horror. Mikey turns and sees Gerard turning and throwing up and Joe can't help it and throws up too.

"Oh my god," Pete says groaning when he sees all the vomit surrounding him.

"Tyler, I don't ever want to drink again," Josh says starting to cry.

Mikey turns back to the kid standing there and smiles awkwardly laughing, "um, you know what? Just go ahead keep the change. You have a nice night."

He takes the pizza from him and closes the door. He turns back seeing vomit cover the floor and Pete glaring through tears, "look what you did!"

Andy crosses his arms over his chest and looks up at Mikey, the chicken hat on his head radiating with angry dad vibes just like the older man wearing it, "I better not be cleaning this up."

He frowns and Frank sighs rubbing Gerard's back. Tyler grabs a napkin wiping the spit and vomit from Josh's mouth, "you feel better?"

He nods, tears coming from his eyes, his face beginning to turn red and puffy. Josh lays against him and Pete is sitting there frowning at the floor.

"I'll clean it," he sighs walking over to Andy and taking the hat off him.

He hands the man the pizzas and takes Pete's arm, "come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He scowls at him but follows him into his bathroom sitting him down on the toilet and setting the hat on the counter. He pulls Pete's shirt off and throws it away before pulling his jeans off him.

"You know, it's not that much vomit," he slurs.

"I'm not mad about the vomit. You know that."

"What are you mad about?"

"You let them fuck on our bed. That's our bed. I said no and you said go ahead."

"They fucked in the floor. And it's my bed by the way," he says, "because someone doesn't want to tell people we're dating! You'd rather live by yourself than actually live with me. You don't want anyone to know about us ever. I'm surprised you even let Tyler know."

"I didn't tell him. He caught us because _someone_ can't keep their hands to themselves."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

He shakes his head and takes a rag cleaning the puke from his mouth. Pete frowns looking down at the floor while Mikey cleans him off.

"Mikey?"

"What," he asks annoyed, "are you going to tell I'm not cleaning you up right? Or maybe yell at me about the Patrick thing, because I've already got to clean up three puddles of puke and I don't need you giving me anymore shit right now."

He moves to the sink cleaning the puke off the rag.

"Are you ashamed of me," he asks.

He stops the water and turns when it registers what he'd said, "what?"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Is that why you don't want anyone to know about us?"

"No," he says softly kneeling down in front of him, "no, I've never been ashamed of you."

"Then why do we sneak around?"

"I'm your assistant, we're not exactly supposed to be seeing each other. Besides you said it's more exciting when it's a secret. Trying to stay quiet so we don't get caught. I thought you were into it."

"I am into it, I am, it just sucks that we can't hold each other like Josh and Tyler do. Or the way Frank and Gerard do. Even Andy will hold a drunk Joe if he hugs him tight enough and refuses to let go."

"What do you want to do? Do you want to tell everyone we're seeing each other," he asks standing up and wetting the cloth, "because then it wont just be them."

"I want us to tell them."

"Yeah, but if they know then people at work will find out and they'll think..."

"What," Pete asks, "that you're too good for me?" 

"That I _did stuff_ for you and that's why you gave me the job."

"We'll figure out work." 

"God and Frank and Gerard! Do you know how weird it's going to be? Frank will ask me how you are in bed and Gerard will already know how you are in bed so it'll be weird talking to him about you," he says cleaning Pete's hands.

"Yeah, well Gerard will get pissed I'm sleeping with you and Frank's already slept with you."

"Don't mention that to Gerard, he has no idea. He'd hate me if he knew."

"You really think Frank hasn't told him?"

"Frank hasn't told him, if he did I'd know because Gerard would definitely have said something to me."

"Do you think Frank knows about me and Gerard?"

"Doubt it," he says, "Frank gets possessive. Even when he's not dating the person. I got hit on one time and he pushed me against the wall and shoved his hand down my jeans in front of the guy. I once saw him manhandle one of Gerard's exes for telling him he still looked hot."

"Yeah, I think I was there for that. Wait, what did the guy say to you?"

"He recognized me from a um, _project_ I did and he asked me out for coffee."

"Did you say yes?"

"No, Frank put his hand down my pants and kissed me before I could answer him. It was super weird and we're not allowed in Wendy's anymore"

"I thought you weren't allowed in Wendy's because of the parking lot thing."

"No, they don't really care if you fuck in the parking lot. We weren't the only ones who did. Believe me, Wendy's really doesn't give a shit until you're in the restaurant," he says cleaning the cloth off again.

"Speaking of fucking," he starts, "is Frank any good?"

"He's actually really good. Asks me to do weird shit during though. But I don't wanna talk about that."

Pete looks away nodding, "is he..."

Mikey smiles and turns off the water knowing what he was about to ask.

"Is he what," he asks playing dumb.

"You know," he says, his eyes forcing themselves open.

"No," he says, "I don't know actually. What are you wanting to know?"

"Is he better than me?"

He turns smiling bigger before sitting on his lap to face him, "no."

"You're a horrible liar," he smiles.

"He's not," he laughs shaking his head, "he's not better than you."

"Really?"

"Really," he says, "you know my body."

"He knows your body."

"You," he says kissing his cheek, "are."

He moves to his neck making Pete laugh, "much."

He kisses him slow and Pete's hands go to his waist before they slide all the way around him and pull him close. Mikey pulls back and smiles, "better."

"You kissed me," Pete says.

"I did."

"I taste like vomit, don't I?"

"You do."

"Are we ever going to tell anyone about us?" 

"I will. I just want to find the right moment to tell everyone."

"You promise we'll tell them." 

"Yeah, when they're all gathered together and the time is right."

"Okay," he says.

He moves his hand to Pete's hair pushing it back, enjoying when Pete closes his lids and grins. When his brown eyes open he looks up at him and goes to kiss him again. He stops him, "let's brush your teeth first, alright? Why don't you do that and I will go get you some clothes."

He nods and when he goes to leave for his things he stops him, "Mikey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pete, oh! Um, before I forget I wanted to tell you something."

"What," he asks beaming up at him. 

He places the hat atop his head smiling when the man frowns, "loser wears the chicken hat." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this didn't have much Brentrick but I've got a few other works I'm still messing with that should be out soon. I'm not sure when. I can't decide how I want them. But they will be out soonish. This is just something that was ready that I just wanted to go ahead and post. I hope you liked it and please tell me if I made any mistakes, I tend to do that.


End file.
